Administrative Core Summary The Administrative core (Core A) provides administrative and financial oversight to all the Projects and cores of the Program Project Grant (PPG). The administrative duties of this core include: 1.) Organizing Investigator meetings every 3 weeks to discuss scientific progress among the projects; 2.) Organizing Internal and external board meetings annually with senior scientists, to get their valuable insight and guidance on the scientific work that is done in each project; 3.).Meetings of the Core A Leader and Coordinator with BIDMC Research Administration to insure that we are in compliance with all institutional and NIH regulations; 4.) Meetings of the Core A Leader and Coordinator with BIDMC Research Finance Administration to oversee the financial management of the PPG, including financial reports, and tracking expenditures by each project /core regularly to avoid over spending of approved budgets and to prepare yearly budget. Core A also oversees the preparation of annual Progress report to NHLBI. By providing all these critical services, the Administrative core ensures the smooth and synergistic overall functioning of the projects and cores.